


【授翻】空洞虹瞳/Unseeing Rainbow Eyes

by BakerSt233B



Series: Dr John H. Watson的私密博客 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Texting, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 不到四个月之后，Sherlock坠落了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unseeing Rainbow Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228169) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> This is part 2 of The Secret Blog series - it will make the most sense if you read Undersea-Rainbows first

Chapter 1

2011年6月12日：博客草稿

 “喂？”

“John。”

“S，你还好吗？”

“停下，沿着你来时的路走回去。”

“不，我这就进去了。”

“就照我说的做。拜托”

至少我认为他说了拜托

“停在那”

“为什么？”

“抬头，我在楼顶。”

哦天啊。

这不是个好主意

 

不，我必须这么做，因为如果我   忘了

“我不能下来，我们只能这样了。我必须道歉。那都是真的。”他的声音破碎。

不，那是在他说“我是个冒牌货。”的时候。那时候他在哭。他是什么时候说的那句

我说：“你为什么这么说？”他说：“我是个冒牌货。”我想是这样。

“报纸上写的都是真的。我创造了Moriarty。我想让你告诉Lestrade，Mrs Hudson，Molly，每一个愿意听你说话的人，告诉他们我捏造了Moriarty，为了我个人的利益。”

我让他闭嘴。“我们第一次见面的时候，你对我姐姐了如指掌。”

“没人能那么聪明。”

“你就能。”

喷气的声音。笑了？啜泣？他哭了。吸着鼻子，喘气， _呼吸_

这根本起不了作用。这不是我做这个的理由，控制住自己。不，然后他说了：

“我调查了你。第一次见面的时候我已经知道了”不是

“我们见面前，我调查了你，想让你印象深刻”

“发现了我能怎么让你印象深刻。”

“只是个小把戏罢了”

“不。我了解你，Sherlock，我 _了解_ 你，我——”

我应该告诉他的。

 

我想让他停下来。他吓到了。“就待在你的位置，不要动，看着我”

他伸出手，仿佛他能把我定在原地一样。他知道无论他说什么我都会照做。他知道。“好好看着我（Keep your eyes fixed on me）。”他真的说这句了吗？这是什么

他变得狂乱。在屋顶边缘。我做了我唯一能做的。我后退，举起我的手，告诉他没事的。无论你说什么，任何事，只要别，别。

他在喘息。他是害怕了吗？上帝啊，怎

“拜托了，你能为我做这个吗？这通电话，是我的遗言。人们都会这么做不是吗，留遗言。”

我拒绝理解。所以我没能有机会去——做任何我能做的事。告诉他。我本该告诉他

 

“再见了， John。”

“不，别”

这就是我说的。 

 

在我尖叫出他的名字之前，他把手机扔到了地上。他张开双臂的样子看上去就像是要飞翔。向后摇摆，然后向前。一只美丽的黑色的鸟站在屋顶，在我们

这可能是个噩梦，那种方式。他坠落了好几个小时。在他落地的时候，整个世界完全静音了。当我需要接近他的时候，我的身体甚至无法听从指挥。但在噩梦里，我从来没想过会发生这种事。所以肯定是真的。

每一步都踩在我的头上。倾斜的世界。呕吐感。一切都清晰又明亮，从我头被撞到开始，在我耳朵里回响，尖叫。我不记得我是什么时候，又是怎么摔倒的，不重要。他的名字自动在我耳朵里重复，也许在我舌尖也是。Sherlock。哦，上帝SherlockSherlocksherlockshrelocKShelock

 

我是个医生，让我过去。我是一声，让我过去，让我过去拜托

我上尉的嗓音听起来不是那回事儿，他们也不会听

“我是他男朋友，我是他男朋友，我是他男朋友，拜托，他是我”

他是我男朋友

他的手腕，

我感觉到了。不可能是真的，但我感觉到了。我看到了，我。认清事实，Watson。不能未经事实就做出推断。事实：他没有脉搏。

他的手垂在了地上，他们把我拉开，不让我检查他，——我乞求但是没人听。或许那只是在我的脑海中。我双腿瘫软，瘫在陌生人的双臂中。

有人把他转了过来。他的头发。湿漉漉的。都是血。他的皮肤，白的，透明的，还有血，发卷在脑门上。苍白的天空倒映在他的海底之虹里。空洞的彩虹般瞳孔。

他那么快就不见了。他们像是在跑，但我不确定，我的头很疼而且没法坐直。有人扶着我，然后我站起来了，所有人都走了。我一个人在那。只有我，一个人。

呼吸。死亡的气息冲刷我的肺部。空荡荡的街道。脚上粘的血。

 

这样了。现在不会怕会忘记这一切了。但我现在甚至觉得更孤单了。


	2. Chapter 2

2011-2013: 短信

**13** ** th ** **June 2011**

sent    03:07  
你在吗？

sent    04:36  
Sherlock

 

**16** ** th ** **June 2011**

sent    20:04  
我想你。

 

**23** ** rd ** **June 2011**

sent    13:29  
我该怎么处理你收藏的灰尘样品？

sent    13:30  
你总是对我叫嚷着它的科研价值。

sent    13:34  
见鬼，你究竟为什么会像这样离开？如果你准备

 

**28** ** th ** **June 2011**

sent    18:35  
不确定你会喜欢这个葬礼。没什么准备的时间，Mycroft表现得像个混蛋。对不起，我尽力了。

sent    18:42

人们说葬礼是个了断。人们真愚蠢。

 

**30** ** th ** **June 2011**

sent    03:55  
你怎么敢离开我？

sent    03:56  
你甚至都没

 

**2** ** nd ** **July 2011**

sent    23:40  
你的围巾闻起来不再像你了。

 

**5** ** th ** **July 2011**

sent    15:34  
你总是不让我走进你。你越是害怕，就越封闭自己。尽管这样，你想让我在那，去见证最后一幕。

sent    15:36  
我之前从来没觉得你残忍，Sherlock。粗鲁，但从不是残忍。

 

**12** ** th ** **July 2011**

sent    08:04  
你怎么能让我看着呢？你难道没有意识到那可能会……？不，因为伟大的Sherlock Holmes没能做出最重要的那个推理，那就是他是John Watson的一生挚爱。

 

**14** ** th ** **July 2011**

sent    00:40  
你为什么要跳楼呢？那对你来说不够吗？你为什么不见鬼地说些什么？我恨你我他妈恨你

 

**5** ** th ** **August 2011**

sent    02:36  
Sherlock，你在吗？这是某种计划吗？你得告诉我。拜托，我没法像这样活下去。

sent    05:01  
说点什么。Say something.

sent    06:04  
说点什么。Say SOMETHING

 

**23** ** rd ** **August 2011**

sent    22:21  
你甚至没给我足够的时间去告诉你我爱你。

 

**23** ** rd ** **September 2011**

sent    06:17  
你是不是忘了情人节那天，还是你根本不在意？因为我拒绝考虑你选择了巴茨医院他妈的屋顶只是为了折磨我。

sent    06:46  
我收回那句话。你让我看着。你选择了折磨我。

 

**16** ** th ** **October 2011**

sent    22:03  
我本该观察到迹象的。我看到了它们，但我没观察。

sent    22:03  
你是怎么不吃不睡。你是怎么挣扎于你的瘾，也许比你显露出来的还要多。

sent    22:04  
我告诉自己你那时做得很好。那不是抑郁，不是自我伤害，那只是你本来的样子。

sent    22:04  
但我是个医生。我早该看出来的。

sent    22:04  
我是你的男朋友。我他妈早该看出来的。

sent    22:05  
我不知道你是不是想让我看出来。还是说你真的希望瞒着我。我让你失望了吗，Sherlock？

sent    22:06  
我本该做任何事去帮你的。

 

**22** ** nd ** **November 2011**

sent    19:45  
感觉我今天看到你了。在卡姆登高街。

sent    20:39  
那是你吗？

sent    22:51  
不，我知道你死了。操。对不起打扰了

 

**25** ** th ** **December 2011**

sent    12:13  
这本该是我们的第一个圣诞节，以恋人身份。如果我们还会是恋人的话。

sent    12:13  
好奇你会不会像去年一样恨它。圣诞节，我是说

sent    12:14  
或者说是作为情侣这件事。不知道到现在你会不会已经厌倦了。

sent    12:15  
本来我会做任何事为你准备一个你会享受的圣诞节，除了谋杀个什么人。好吧，也许不是任何事。

sent    12:17  
但我认为我本来至少能做些什么。

 

**1** ** st ** **January 2012**

sent    01:48  
我不只是想你。我渴望你。

sent    03:13  
非常

 

**29** ** th ** **January 2012**

sent    10:01  
两年前的今天我们第一次见面，一年前的今天我意识到了你可能爱着我，七个月前你死了。我不知道自己为什么告诉你这些，这有什么重要的。不管你在哪，这都不像是你会在意的事。

sent    10:03  
我只是不知道这怎么就已经七个月了，我不记得时间的流逝，但同时，我觉得每分每秒都痛击在我心上。

sent    10:06  
这真是很长的一段时间。从你死到现在，这段时间比我们在一起的时间还要长。这有多疯狂？我们在一起才不到四个月。

sent    10:06  
当我打下这些字的时候看起来是那么微不足道。四个月。几乎什么都不算。我们从来都没用过“爱”这个字眼，没有说出来过。

sent    10:10  
我为什么无法忘记生命中的四个月？

sent    23:52  
因为我爱你Sherlock请你回la

 

**14** ** th ** **February 2012**

sent    19:02  
我把情人节看成我们的第一次约会。你知道，巴茨屋顶的野餐。你允许我拿红酒和心形小点心招待你，你记得吗？而且你那么美。

sent    19:07  
我永远都不会明白你为什么选择了那个地方。是你忘了，是你根本不在意，还是你在试图告诉我一些很糟糕的事。我不知道哪种可能更坏。

 

**17** ** th ** **February 2012**

sent    21:43  
我仍然能感觉到你柔软、冰冷的嘴唇，你的皮肤闻起来就像是融化的雪。

sent    21:56  
救救我，sherlck. 我要崩溃了。

 

**16** ** th ** **March 2012**

sent    22:15  
我很抱歉我没有抱住你，那一天。在你跳之前，和之后。

sent    22:16  
我知道你已经不在了。但我至少该把你抱在我怀里，最后一次。但我只是像个白痴一样坐在地上，看着他们永远地把你带走了。

sent    22:16  
对不起。

 

**20** ** th ** **April 2012**

sent    11:36  
你教我变得更无所顾忌。其实我一直都挺无所顾忌的，但你教我从中获得更多乐趣，我想。你向我展示了你怎么对每一条规矩说“操他的”然后按照你自己的方式来，而且总是奏效。有你在的时候生活不知怎么地更……更广阔，更自由。我真怀念。

sent    11:36  
你不在这儿，我做不到那样。生活再次变得渺小，局限。

sent    11:37  
我是说，我永远都做不到和你一样，我也不会想这样。但那很美，只是站在你身边，看着。和你生活在一起真的很美好。

 

**22** ** nd ** **May 2012**

sent    20:42  
我把你的东西清出去了一些。我想这也许是我该做的。

sent    20:42  
但到最后我忍心扔出的只有冰箱里你留下的人体部件。

sent    20:43  
我仍然为这么做了而感觉很糟糕。请你原谅，Sherlock。

 

**12** ** th ** **June 2012**

sent    21:00  
你不会回来了，对吗。

sent    21:00  
你得回来。

 

**1** ** st ** **July 2012**

sent    15:17  
人们突然开始告诉我要向前看。我猜这意味着停下给你发短信这个举动。很显然到现在我的悲痛应该已经结束了。仿佛一年是某种魔法般的节点一样。

sent    15:18  
但问题是，这是你。

 

**31** ** st ** **September 2012**

sent    19:06  
我仍然没法停止去想你那时候该有多孤独。那么……脆弱地暴露于Moriarty，警方，和媒体。当你冲我大喊着他试图让我也对你针锋相对时，你真的吓坏了，你甚至都没有隐藏它。

sent    19:07  
而我只是，我希望你知道我是认真的。我知道，千真万确地知道。没有人能一直装成这么惹人厌的浑球。也没有人能不论白天还是黑夜的每分每秒都伪装出这么无与伦比的一颗头脑。

sent    19:08  
你站在我们第一次约会的楼顶，告诉我你骗了我，你哭了，然后你跳了下来。想到你真的相信自己有那么孤单，这让我心都碎了。我永远也不会明白那天到底发生了什么。但我真的希望你知道我相信你，而且永远都会。如果你只是……允许我，那你本不必孤单。

sent    19:08  
而且即使你最终不想要我……我真的希望那对你来说应该足够，如果你那时接受了。  


 

**2** ** nd ** **October 2012**

sent    18:35  
我刚得到了消息：Thompson死了。

sent    18:37  
自从我们两个照顾她，也是我们在一起的那一周之后我就再也没见过她。本来也没觉得会再次见到她，所以应该不算什么事儿。

sent    18:37  
它只是条狗。尽管如果我这么说她的话你一定会大惊失色。

sent    18:39  
不管怎么说，感觉就像是肚子上被打了一拳似的。另一个和你有关的东西消失了。

 

**3** ** rd ** **November 2012**

sent    20:26  
我今天碰到Henry Knight了。他现在挺好的。他邀请我一起喝杯咖啡然后聊聊，但这不是我的风格。不过他站在人行道上说了挺久，他真的变了。  


sent    20:26  
我想带着快乐回忆你，但我不知道，和Henry Knight一起喝着咖啡回忆你这种事情……他仰慕你，但我爱你。

sent    20:30  
猎犬案真是过山车般的体验，就像和你一起的生活一样。你冲我大吼，叫嚷着我不是你的男朋友，第二天你又收回这句话，说我是你光的传导者。你劝Henry放弃了自杀的念头，强迫他看向那条狗，帮他克服了心魔，这是多么有人情味的一件事啊。但下一秒你开始笑，感谢他带来了一桩精妙的案子，仿佛你对他的创伤一无所知。

sent    20:32  
你救了他的命，你知道的。他现在有了新男友和新工作，他告诉我他已经有十一个月没再做过噩梦了。他认为你不会关心这件事，但我知道你在意，尽管不会表现出来。

sent    20:36  
我想到你是多么轻而易举就推理出了电脑密码，想到我在巴斯克维尔里用上尉的口气说话时你看我的眼神，想到在夜晚的森林里你是多么帅气。我试着对我曾拥有的一切心怀感激。

sent    20:38  
但我无法带着快乐回忆。这只能让我悲伤得无法呼吸。

sent    20:53  
如果我可以，我会把你永远留在我的身边。

 

**25** ** th ** **December 2012**

sent    14:50  
即使我们几乎没有一起庆祝过圣诞，但我还是把你和圣诞联系在一起，这是不是真的荒谬至极了？只是想想有多少个圣诞我都没和你一起过，而我只和你一起过过一个圣诞，你还从头到尾都在生闷气。

sent    14:50  
我想可能是因为这些“和你爱的人一起度过”之类的废话。这让我想你想得仿佛胃部有个巨大的空洞。

 

**29** ** th ** **January 2013**

sent    08:12  
我们见面已经三年了。

sent    19:01  
我仍然在等你。你觉得怎样。

sent    19:10  
不知道你是不是也在等我。

sent    19:12  
我希望你是。但即使你无法爱我，我也爱你。

sent    23:52  
晚安。

 

**12** ** th ** **June 2013**

sent    15:12  
你个愚蠢，操蛋的傻瓜。我爱你。再见。

Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

2014年5月31日: 博客草稿Text

不，她不是Sherlock。但我无法再孤单下去了。


End file.
